


If he don't love you anymore//Just walk your fine ass out the door...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie needs somewhere to go...





	If he don't love you anymore//Just walk your fine ass out the door...

**CountryGalMJ: So... I think we’re through.... I think I’m going to cry...**

**FlissFloss: Don’t cry...  
FlissFloss: Just come cuddle  
FlissFloss: Lay your head on my chest  
FlissFloss: I’ll rub your back and give you forehead kisses...  
FlissFloss: I like you and don’t want you to be sad...**

**CountryGalMJ: Is that an invite?**

**FlissFloss: Hell yeah, c’mon over...**

Mickie arrives an hour later, she’s in sweats and a soft t-shirt and looks exhausted, she’s clearly just packed her stuff and left him behind at last. Her hair falls in loose honey-coloured waves, pained brown eyes seeking comfort. 

Fliss pulls her inside quickly, shutting and locking the door, flicking blonde hair out of her hazel eyes even as she moves towards the sofa, pulling Mickie with her, glad she’d opted for soft pyjamas last night, it made welcoming the woman a lot easier. 

Mickie settled into her lap almost instantly, resting her head on the girl’s chest and sighing at the gentleness with which Fliss hugged her, stroking her back and kissing her forehead gently, as she had promised. Fliss had smiled slightly when Mickie fell asleep, carrying her to bed and curling around her to keep her warm and happy. 

She wakes to Mickie having turned over and burrowed her face into her chest, slim arms and legs wrapping around her almost like a koala with a tree, the woman crying softly into her skin. 

“Hey.... hey now.... he’s not worth all those tears MJ...”

“I loved him...”

“I know baby, but sometimes it’s for a good reason...”

“Like?”

“Like maybe he doesn’t understand how to love you... did he ever give you skin contact? Hugs? Kisses?”

“No...”

“Then he wasn’t right for you baby...”

“You’ve done all of those things...”

“Yeah well, nobody upsets my little psycho.... I care about you, MJ... a lot.”

“Startin’ to think I should just stay with you...”

“You’d be welcome baby...”

“So is that a yes, I can move in?”

“Yeah, Country-ass, it is.”


End file.
